


skate or die

by batteredprettyboyninjastud



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, skateboarding lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batteredprettyboyninjastud/pseuds/batteredprettyboyninjastud
Summary: Minghao's two insufferable best friends ask for skateboarding lessons. Surely, this will only bring him misfortune.





	skate or die

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this in the middle of the document for my hoonsol fic because i needed a break. i meant for it to be a paragraph. i don’t know what happened.

Minghao couldn’t help but be mad. His two best friends, also the two people he had been crushing on for years, dared to start dating each other and then ask him for skateboarding lessons. And it’s not like he could say no—Seokmin’s puppy eyes were nothing to scoff at, but Mingyu’s puppy eyes held untold powers, clearly too much for one man to contain.

Minghao started skating a year or so ago, and had gotten natural at it, zipping across campus with minimal accidents. (He won’t talk about them, though. Keeps those memories buried deep inside. Mingyu had seen it happen, once, but through intimidation Minghao had convinced him he had imagined the whole thing.) He had hoped that Mingyu and Seokmin would have had an interest in skating earlier on and would have asked for personal one on one lessons. However, Minghao lived in hell and now he couldn’t flirt with either of them as he taught them how to skate, instead having to see them cheering each other on all while making goo-goo eyes. Which, definitely did make Minghao jealous, but also weirdly made him feel soft inside. It was all around horrible.

They were at an open skate park with lots of concrete and railing, but Minghao kept them by the flattest surface possible. Seokmin was wearing just a helmet, but both him and Minghao had agreed Mingyu needed full body protective gear, despite Mingyu’s protests. Minghao cursed every god out there for allowing a man to look so good in knee and elbow pads. He taught them the basics for a few hours, how to start and stop, how to change directions, how to find your balance and shift your weight to control the board. Seokmin had managed to avoid falling on his ass, narrowly, and was able to skate as long it was in straight lines. Mingyu, however, had managed to fall multiple times, but the excessive padding prevented him from getting any scrapes or nasty injuries. His ass probably had a few bruises, though. At the end of those few hours, Minghao’s once enthusiastic students were heaped together on the ground, sweating and exhausted like the big babies they were. Minghao, despite feeling angry that they got tired so quickly when they were the ones who woke him up that morning, pleading for him to teach them how to skate, took pity on the poor idiots and bought them ice cream from a food truck nearby. And if the extravagant praise he received from Seokmin and Mingyu upon delivery of the ice cream made him blush, he could easily blame it on the heat.

As Mingyu and Seokmin lazed together, lapping at their ice cream with the sun shining behind them, Minghao found it hard to be upset anymore. They were his best friends, after all, and even if they were dating they kept their promise to still all hang out.

“Hao, do a stunt,” Mingyu called out, his eyes closed and sweat glowing on his skin, while lying in Seokmin’s lap. Seokmin snickered, carding a hand through Mingyu’s hair, and joined in on the cajoling. “Yeah, Hao. Go all Tony Hawk Pro Skater 5 on us.”

Minghao, never one to back down from a challenge, or one to deny Mingyu and Seokmin anything, immediately picked up his board and moved to one of the railings while Seokmin and Mingyu cheered his name in the background. Hao lined himself up, preparing to grind on the railing like he had mastered within months of learning how to skate. He didn’t know a lot of fancy tricks, but he figured this would be enough to impress the boys who could barely balance on a board. He stepped on the skateboard and kicked off, picking up speed before popping into the air to grind on the railing. Mingyu and Seokmin went wild in the background, throwing their arms in the air, and Minghao couldn’t stop a smile from creeping across his face instantaneously, everything playing out in slow motion at that moment. But before he could celebrate how radical he was and be swooped up onto Mingyu’s and Seokmin’s shoulders and be paraded around as The New Tony Hawk, his landing failed and Minghao went crashing down.

Before Minghao was even fully aware he was on the ground, Mingyu and Seokmin were already there, trying to help him up.

“Hao? Are you okay? Oh my god you’re bleeding,” Mingyu yelled right by his head.

“Yeah, and you’re going to make my ears bleed, too,” Minghao replied. He attempted to stand up, but his knee gave out and he went crashing back down.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, let us help you,” Seokmin said as he reached an arm around Minghao to support him. With Seokmin and Mingyu’s help, Minghao was able to make it over to a bench nearby, dragging a bit of blood in his path. Seokmin and Mingyu, as they were wont to do, were hyperventilating over a frankly small issue, and Minghao would be really grateful if they could both stop asking him if he’s okay already.

“I’m fine, I’ve been skating for months you know, it’s not like something like this hasn’t happened before. It just scraped off some skin is all. See? There’s no bone sticking out of me.” Mingyu and Seokmin surveyed his wound before concluding there truly wasn’t any bone sticking out of Minghao, which helped them to look a tad less frantic.

“I’ve got some first aid stuff in my car, okay, I’ll be right back,” Mingyu said before sprinting off. Minghao would question him, but he really wasn’t surprised.

Seokmin slouched beside Minghao on the bench, looking much more pitiful than he ought to, considering he wasn’t the one bleeding out.

“Seokmin,” Minghao said. “What’s the matter?”

Seokmin looked at his lap as he explained to Minghao. “It’s just… We dragged you out here and made you teach us how to skate, and then we made you do a stunt, and then you got hurt. I’m sorry, Minghao.” Seokmin’s clenched his fists together in his lap and shut his eyes tight.

“Seokmin, don’t cry. I’m fine, I promise you. And don’t feel bad about asking me to teach you how to skate… I enjoyed today. I had a really nice time. I know you and Gyu are dating now, and I felt a little worried I’d be left out, so it’s nice you still want to hang out with me.” Minghao smiled at Seokmin. Seokmin’s mouth and eyes were wide before he suddenly reacted and pulled Minghao into a big hug.

“Hao!! Of course we want to hang with you! You’re our best friend, we love you.” Seokmin nuzzled into Minghao’s neck, earning him a high-pitched giggle as Minghao was unable to feel anything but grossly sappy.

“I love you both, too,” Minghao admitted into the top of Seokmin’s head. Seokmin squeezed him tight, then pulled away, eyes suddenly full of concern.

“There’s no internal bleeding, right?” Seokmin asked in full sincerity.

 “I take back what I just said,” Minghao deadpanned before Seokmin yanked him into another bear hug, forcing Minghao to concede.

Mingyu returned with the first aid kit in hand, tripping over his own feet as he rushed to get over to Minghao. Once Mingyu had cleaned Minghao up and applied some gauze, he took to taking care of his own battle scars—decorating each with a Hello Kitty band-aid.

“They’re cute,” Mingyu whined in defense when he caught Minghao glaring at his band-aids.

“I didn’t say they weren’t,” Minghao snapped back, just as defensively. Mingyu stuck his tongue out to get the final word while Seokmin laughed fondly as he watched them bicker.

“You know, while you were gone, Hao said he loves us,” Seokmin stage whispered, a fiendish grin on his face.

“Really?” Mingyu laughed, sending a smirk over to Minghao.

“I wasn’t talking about you,” Minghao said.

“Nope, can’t get away with that, you said you loved _both_ of us.” Seokmin leaned over to wrap his arm around the both of them.

“Hmm, Hao, if you love us, do you want us to kiss your boo-boo?” Mingyu asked. Minghao squawked in return, trying to hide his red face, but Seokmin closed in on the other side of him.

“Or maybe you’d just like a kiss?” Seokmin asked, making Minghao flush an even deeper shade of red, one he was hoping would kill him right then and there. In sync, Mingyu and Seokmin leaned over and placed soft kisses on Minghao’s cheeks. Minghao covered his face with his hands and muttered out, “You guys are the worst.” Mingyu and Seokmin just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t realize there was a whole seokgyuhao event recently but i am now dedicating my life to reading all those fics. i just really love this pairing. also yes i’m writing a more lengthy hoonsol fic. i’m writing it. okay i promise i’m actually writing it. my twitter is [@7thokageseokmin](https://twitter.com/7thokageseokmin)  
> come say hi!


End file.
